Fairy Fairy, Quite Contrary
by cartuneslover17
Summary: After a slip of the tongue involving a spell from the Necronomicon, Fanboy accidentally transports Kyle to a different place. A place called Pixie Hollow...
1. Welcome to Pixie Hollow

**_"Magic Doesn't Equal Love" was a huge success, and now I'm working on my crossover story featuring everyone's favorite preteen wizard! _**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

_School..._

"Tag, you're it!"

Kyle looked up from his Necronomicon and watched at the other kids play in their little game they called 'Tag'. The young wizard sighed and shook his head, confused as ever by the strange game his classmates do every recess. He found it confusing as well as taunting, having been dubbed 'it' before...

"Tag..." He scoffed. "What a ridiculous game to play...and they call it fun?"

"Perhaps you are being too judgmental..." Kyle looked down at his book as it spoke to him. "I do believe that, considering you rarely play anything fun at all..."

Kyle rolled his eyes before he closed his book. "Oh, please...the last thing I want it to have fun with-"

"Hey, Kyle!"

Kyle screamed, nearly flipping his book in the air. He gazed up to see it was no other than his two most annoying classmates, Fanboy and Chum Chum. "Oh, it's just you..."

"Whatcha reading, Kyle?" Chum Chum chirped as he gazed over his shoulder.

"Hey, isn't this that weird coloring book of yours?" Fanboy asked as he took the book from Kyle and curiously flipped through the pages,

"Give that back, you boob!" Kyle exclaimed angrily, trying to grab it back.

"Wow, two many words..." Fanboy observed. "Not many pictures...Boring!"

"Wizardry isn't boring, you twit!" Kyle protested. "My Necronomicon contains special spells, too."

"Like this one?" Fanboy asked curiously as he eyed a specific page. "Hmm...the words are all jumbled up..." And he began reading aloud.

Kyle's eyes widened. "No, not that spell! You'll-"

But before the redhead wizard could finish his sentence, Fanboy finished reading the spell.

Suddenly, a giant portal of glowing blue light appears from out of nowhere, and the next thing Kyle knew, he was sucked into it.

"You idiots!" Kyle screamed out before he was completely sucked in and the entire thing disappeared.

Fanboy and Chum Chum Chum just gazed at where Kyle just disappeared, mouths open.

"Um, maybe he'll come back later after school..." Chum Chum suggested nervously.

"Yeah, at least he doesn't have to go through Mr. Mufflin's boring lectures..." Fanboy suggested with a hopeful smile.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Myrtle hummed to herself as she flew through the garden of daisies and petunias, picking up a few 'lost things' on the way. She loved to be with the flowers she and her garden fairy friends made, and she especially loved it when she would find 'lost things' to give to her friend Tinkerbell. Work has become so much easier thanks to the tinker fairy's brilliant tinkering and positive attitude. It was because of her tinkering that Myrtle was able to water her flowers in fast time...

"Oh, wow..." Myrtle cooed as she landed on the ground and picked up another 'lost thing', which was actually a thimble. "Tink will do wonders with this!"

She jumped when she heard a loud boom. Fearfully turning around, Myrtle's gaze caught sight of something happening above her. It looked as if something was swirling with the sky...

She flew for cover behind a few daisies when she heard screaming...and then a loud thud.

Myrtle slowly peeked through her hiding spot, wondering what exactly had happened.

There, a few feet from where she was hiding, was a small boy. He wore interesting clothing, and hair as red as fall leaves. But what were those things on his teeth?

Kyle groaned as he lifted his head from the ground and gazed at his surroundings. "Well, this isn't Egypt..." He told himself. "Uh, why does everything look so big?"

Myrtle slowly took a step forward, only to snap a twig in her path. The noise startled the boy and he looked up and saw Myrtle. His eyes filled with fear as he just sat there.

"Um, hello?" Myrtle greeted softly as she took a few steps toward the mysterious person.

"Um, hello..." Kyle greeted nervously. He took his time to take in the sight of the girl. Short brown hair, an interesting pink dress that seemed to look like an upside-down flower...

And wings.

"You're a fairy?" Kyle gasped. Back when he use to attend Milkweed Academy, Kyle never really believed in what his professors told him about fairies. He had seen vampires, trolls, even Griffins...but a fairy? He believed them to just be a myth, considering he never even seen one.

Until now.

"Are you..." Myrtle began softly. "Are you...human?"

Kyle raised an eyebrow at her question. "Well, yes..."

"You're quite small for a human," Myrtle observed as she took another step forward. "The humans we fairies know are like ten times our size."

"Um, where am I, exactly?" Kyle asked as he gazed once more at his surrounds.

"You're in Pixie Hollow," Myrtle told him.

"Pixie Hollow?" Kyle repeated. Suddenly, he winced and felt his arm.

"You're hurt..." Myrtle said in a worry tone as she knelt down before the human boy and carefully inspected it. "Your arm..."

"I've had worse..." Kyle smiled, trying to lighten the moment.

Myrtle just looked at him. "Oh, I forgot," she said. "I'm Myrtle."

"Kyle," the redhead boy introduced.

"Are you from the Mainland?" Myrtle asked.

"Mainland?" Kyle exclaimed. "I'm from town!"

"Town?" Myrtle repeated in confusion.

"Uh, you people must be way before the next generation, are you?" Kyle asked, choosing his words carefully. He winced once more as he clutched his arm.

"Here," Myrtle insisted softly as she took his arm in her hands and felt it softly. "Does it hurt here?"

Kyle winced. "Yes, right there..."

"You need help right away!" Myrtle concluded. "I got to take you back to the tree."

"Tree?" Kyle repeated in confusion.

"It's where Queen Clarion is," she told him before she carefully carried him in her arms and began to fly up in the air.

Kyle's eyes widened as he saw how high he was from the ground. He gazed at Myrtle, whom was too busy flying and watching the way to notice. Then Kyle noticed how close she held him.

He felt his face turn red as his hair.

"Can you tell me exactly how you've arrived?" Myrtle asked him.

Kyle shrugged. "Well, for starters, I'm a wizard."

Myrtle gasped. "A wizard?"

"You fairies hate wizards?" Kyle cringed.

"No, no," she assured him. "It's just that we never thought wizards actually existed."

Kyle raised an eyebrow at her. "What a surprise then..."  
_

_Pixie Tree..._

Queen Clarion and the other guardians were among the other fairies, lounging around and relaxing after a day's work. Suddenly, they heard panting and the flapping of wings.

"Queen Clarion!" Myrtle cried before she landed down on the ground, nearly stumbling as she held Kyle in her arms. "Queen Clarion!"

"Myrtle," the queen began softly, surprised by the worry in the fairy's voice. "What seems to be the problem?"

"It's my new friend," Myrtle began as she revealed Kyle laying in her arms.

"Oh, my..." One of the guardians gasped. "He's a human..."

The other fairies gasped, and whispers and murmurs were among them as all eyes were on Kyle. The young wizard shrank in Myrtle's arms, however, astonished he was to be surrounded by fairies.

"What's you name, little one?" Queen Clarion asked him softly.

Kyle gulped before he answered. "K-kyle."

"Queen Clarion, he't hurt," Myrtle said.

The queen gazed toward Kyle's arm, which he held with such tenderness. Then she turned toward the guardians. "Have a few fairies gather some leaves and water." She gazed down at Kyle, who looked up fearfully at her. "Do not fear, little Kyle." Her voice was sweet as honey, and Kyle found himself smiling a bit.

The next thing Kyle knew, he was brought to an upper part of the tree and placed in a pile of leaves, which consisted of a fairy's bed. While a few of the fairies were making sure he was in good health and that his arm was well-bandaged, Myrtle stood by, feeling absolutely worried for her new friend.

"He'll be fine," one of the fairies assured her. "The human boy just needs a little rest tonight and he'll be fine in the morning."

Finally, they were left alone and Myrtle sat beside Kyle's bed. "You must miss your home, don't you?"

Kyle shrugged and smiled. "Well, yes. But I certainly don't miss the abomination known as my school."

"Here, have some berry juice," Myrtle insisted before she took an acorn-cup from the table and poured some juice into a small acorn cap.

Kyle gratefully accepted the juice and drank it, taking in the taste. He licked his lips. "My word, this is the sweetest beverage I've ever tasted."

"Just had it picked this morning," Myrtle said proudly. Her pride died down as she gazed at him sadly. "I'm sorry this has happened to you..."

"Oh, don't worry," he assured her. "I've been through worse situations before..." He gazed at his surroundings, being high above on the tree. "So this is Pixie Hollow, huh?"

"Land of the Fairies," Myrtle smiled. "Everytime a baby laughs, a fairy's life takes flight and is brought here, and then you have a fairy."

Kyle took in this new information. There was still so much for him to learn, being in an entirely different place, in an obviously different time, with totally different people...

"I promise you, you'll be well taken care of until you're able to go home," Myrtle assured him, seeing the worried expression on his face.

"Thank you, Myrtle," the wizard smiled gratefully. "I know I'll be well taken care of. I mean, you and your fairy friends have helped me."

"You're welcome, Kyle," Myrtle smiled back. "By the way, who are these Fanboy and Chum Chum you've spoken off so angrily about earlier?"

Kyle averted his eyes. "Oh, just two classmates of mine than sent me here because they are that stupid..." He sighed. "They probably moved on, forgetting I'm even gone..."  
_

_Meanwhile, at the Fanlair..._

"Kyle hasn't turned up all day..." Fanboy muttered as he paced back and forth. "He should've poofed up by now!"

"Maybe he's just doing his alone time again," Chum Chum insisted.

"No, he wouldn't be alone for too long, I mean, we'd be always there to try and play with him," Fanboy sighed. "Oh, where is Kyle?"

"We'll search tomorrow," Chum Chum insisted. "Maybe he'll be at the Frosty Mart getting a bopping from Boog."

"Yeah, maybe you're right," Fanboy nodded slowly. "Maybe he's just around somewhere and we're just not looking hard enough..."

"Search goggles?" Chum Chum offered as he took out a pair of goggles.

"Thank you, Chum Chum," Fanboy said before he placed it on. "Don't worry, Kyle," he said with a determined look on his face. "We'll find you. Where there's a wizard, there's a way!"

"Um, but if our wizard friend isn't around..." Chum Chum pondered. "Then isn't there no way at all?"

"Oh, yeah, you're right..." Fanboy groaned.  
_

**_It's going to be a WHILE before they can find their wizard friend! :D_**


	2. WHERE ARE YOU, KYLE?

**_Kyle is just SO cute! That's all I can say! :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Kyle yawned before slowly opening his eyes, wondering exactly where he was. Oh, that's right...he was in Pixie Hollow, inside a little room inside a giant tree, surrounded by fairies. He lifted his head from the leaf that served as his pillow before gazing around his infirmary-like room. It was nothing like a regular hospital, but, as Kyle gazed at his tended arm, it did a great job to him and had healed him nicely.

And it was all thanks to Myrtle...

Speaking of which, Kyle found her sitting in a chair made of twigs and tree sap, a giant leaf served as a blanket placed over her slumbering body. Kyle smiled as he gazed at her, touched that she hadn't left his side all night. He smiled even wider when her eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing what Kyle, for the first time, noticed was eyes the color of orchids.

"Hi," Myrtle greeted softly, smiling at the redhead wizard.

Kyle beamed. "Hello, Myrtle." Something deep inside suddenly began to race at a high rate...it was something Kyle had never felt before. But he quickly pushed it aside as Myrtle approached him with a leaf-like jug full of water and a piece of a bud from a flower. He watched as she dipped it into the jug before rinsing it and then applying it softly to his face. He felt his face becoming warm, and it wasn't because of the water from the jug...

"Feeling better?" She asked as she dabbed his forehead.

"The best," Kyle replied. "I've never slept this good before. My, this bed you fairies sleep on is very comfy!"

Myrtle beamed. "It's the tinker fairies who build the things around here, actually."

"Tinker fairies?" Kyle asked curiously.

"See, we're all divided into different types of fairies," she explained. "Each fairy is placed into a specific group and does the job of that group."

"Are you a tinker fairy?" Kyle asked.

Myrtle shook her head. "I'm a garden fairy. I plant flowers."

"Those big things outside?" Kyle asked in astonishment. "They're ginormous!"

Myrtle laughed. "Nothing a little pixie dust can't handle."

"Oh, pixie dust..." Kyle said in realization. "Yes, I usually use my magic as well..."

Myrtle gazed at him. "You know, it's still pretty surprising to actually meet a wizard."

"Well, I'm surprised as well to meet an actually fairy," Kyle confessed. "Honestly, I never believed in your kind...until now, apparently."

"Looks like we both got what we wanted to know," Myrtle chuckled.

"If I was still in Milkweed Academy, my professor would be laughing an 'I-told-you-so' at my face," Kyle cringed.

"What is Milkweed Academy, again?" She asked curiously.

"Just a school for wizards I use to attend," Kyle sighed as he rolled his eyes. "Now I'm in some normal, human school..."

"With those two boys referred to as Fanboy and Chum Chum?"

"Unfortunately," Kyle groaned.

Myrtle placed the drenched bud away and took out a neatly folded pair of clothes of some kind. They were as a purplish pink.

"Are those clothes?" Kyle asked, his eyes never tearing away from the unusual color. "For me?"

"Well, these are what the boys in our garden fairy group wear," Myrtle informed him. "I'm sorry, but your clothes seemed a little unclean so I thought maybe-"

"It's alright," Kyle assured her as he took the clothes. "Thank you. I'm sure I'll look fine in these." He gazed at the color. It reminded him of Fanboy's purple suit...

"Still thinking about home?" Myrtle asked.

"Sort of," Kyle chuckled. "I can't imagine what those two boobs are doing right now. Probably something totally unrelated to me..."  
_

_Town..._

"We got to do something totally related to Kyle!" Fanboy cried as he, Chum Chum, and their robotic friend from the future, Dollarnator, stood across the street from school. "Kyle hasn't shown up all morning!"

"I'm getting worried," Chum Chum whimpered sadly.

"Maybe he was accidentally sent to the future?" Fanboy asked Dollarnator.

"Negative," the robot responded. "I've asked Thomas Jefferson, Attila the Hun, and Spongebob but they haven't seen the wizard boy."

"We got to look for him!" Fanboy cried before jumping atop of Dollarnator and rapidly began pressing upon the videogame controls on him that served as a keyboard. "I'm going to update a map of all the places a person like Kyle would be at!"

"What about Milkweed Academy?" Chum Chum asked. "Kyle always tells us that one day he'll go back there and never see us again."

"You're right!" Fanboy exclaimed. "The only thing we have to think about now...is how to get to Milkweed."  
_

Fanboy banged upon the door of an incredibly massive mansion. "Hey! Hey! Hey!" He called out, waiting impatiently for whoever would answer the door.

The door opened and there stood a boy with incredibly white hair and a black suit, gazing at them in annoyance.

"Sigmund!" Fanboy and Chum Chum exclaimed in excitement. Dollarnator just waved at him.

"Oh, if it isn't friends of Kyle..." Sigmund said uneasily. "Yes, what is it you want?"

Chum Chum grabbed him by the collar and looked him right in the eye. "Kyle's missing, man!" He said hysterically.

"We thought maybe he was at Milkweed Academy," Fanboy added. "We'd like to see if he's there, but we have no idea where that place is or how to get there..."

"Ah, simple-minded friends of Kyle," Sigmund chuckled. "Allow Sigmund the Sorcerer to use his dazzling magic to take you there."

And with a wave of his hand, and sparkling smoke emerging, Fanboy and Chum soon found themselves standing upon cobblestones and before them was a huge school.

"Welcome to Milkweed," Sigmund announced. "The place where great wizards, such as me, attend."

"Wow..." Fanboy and Chum Chum muttered in amazement as they gazed at the large building.

Walking just pass them was a tall man in a blue robe with a pointed hat. Fanboy reached over and yanked him toward them, his eyes meeting his. "Have you seen Kyle?"

The tall, elderly wizard blinked. "Kyle?" His eyes narrowed. "That difficult boy hasn't been here since we happily expelled him! No, he is not here and never will be no matter how much he begs!" With a huff, he continued on his way.

"I'm not surprised," Sigmund said with yawn.

"So if he's not here at Milkweed Academy..." Fanboy pondered.

"Kyle!" Chum Chum shouted at the top of his lungs, having the others to cover their ears. "Kyle! Where are you?"  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Kyle walked beside Myrtle as they passed through a nicely cut pathway of giant grass. Wearing his new fairy-like clothes, Kyle gazed at his surroundings, completely entranced by the massive objects of nature he never really cared for when he was a normal-sized boy. But seeing them from a fairy's perspective...it made him realize what actual beauty he had been missing out on.

"Hello there," called a fairy in a yellow dress as she flew past them with a few other yellow-wearing fairies.

"Hi, Iridessa," Myrtle greeted as she and Kyle waved. She turned to Kyle. "She's a sun fairy."

"Sun fairy?" Kyle blinked. "What do they do?"

"Collect light from the sunset," she explained. "Then give them to fireflies."

Kyle's jaw dropped. "Amazing."

"What about you wizards?" She asked as they continued on their way. "Do you collect light?"

"Well, sort of..." He muttered quietly. "Most of the time we just cast spells and ride broomsitcks."

"Wow, interesting magic," she laughed. She stopped in her tracks before motioning Kyle to their destination. "Well, here's our garden fairy wokring place."

Kyle turned in her direction and his eyes widened. Everywhere there were beautiful and colorful flowers of white, pink, and even violet surrounded by different garden fairies wearing either pink dresses like Myrtle or purplish pink attire like he was wearing. He watched as a few fairies danced along with what appeared to be seedlings on legs as they were led away. He caught sight of a few other fairies painting a few flowers.

Then his eyes fell on a blonde-haired fairy in green, whom was using a device of some kind to help paint the flowers a little faster...

"She doesn't look like a garden fairy," Kyle told Myrtle as he motioned to the fairy in the green dress.

"Oh, no, that's Tinkerbell," she told him. "She's a tinker fairy. She's the one who makes all these awesome tools out of 'lost things'."

"Lost things?" Kyle pondered as they approached Tinkerbell.

"Oh, hey," the blonde fairy greeted before placing her device down. She smiled at Myrtle before gazing at Kyle. "You must be Kyle."

"Pleasure to meet you," he said politely before giving a humble bow. "I must say, this place you call Pixie Hollow seems absolutely amazing."

"Yeah, that's what I thought when I first came here," Tinkerbell chuckled.

"She's our newest fairy," Myrtle informed him. "She was created by one of the cutest baby laughs back in the Mainland." She turned to Tinkerbell. "So how's that new tool going? Makes painting easier?"

"At a slightly quick pace, yes," Tinkerbell nodded before picking up the device she had used earlier. "Still might need a little more of 'lost things'."

Kyle gazed at the 'tool' she had. The 'lost things' as the fairies put it were actually everyday items you would find in your home. Tinkerbell's tool consisted of a few twigs, some string, some screws, and a button.

"You made a paint gun out of those?" He asked incredulously.

"You've created something similar to this?" Tinkerbell asked.

"Not really," Kyle admitted. "I just can't imagine how anyone could make anything with a few screws and even a button!"

"Is that what these are called?" Tinkerbell gasped as she gazed at her device.

"Well, yes," he said. "The screws we use to build things, and the button is for clothing."

"Isn't he smart?" Myrtle said with a smile before nudging Kyle. Kyle felt himself blushing by her compliment.

"Yeah, maybe he can tell us more about this human world," Tinkerbell chuckled.

"Hey, Tinkerbell!" Another fairy in green called, motioning for her. "Fairy Mary wants us to drop off a few more things at the stream."

"Coming!" Tinkerbell called. She smiled at Myrtle and Kyle. "See you guys. And nice meeting you, Kyle." And she flew off.

"Wow," Kyle smiled. "Pixie Hollow is certainly very courteous. Never seen such respect before."

"Queen Clarion always says that every fairy is born with a special talent as well as kindness and softness," Myrtle told him as she led him away. "But right now we need our talent to get some work done."

"Oh, can I help?" He asked eagerly. "It's the least I can do after you've helped me out."

Myrtle blushed. "Well, sure, if you'd like..."

"Oh, goody!" Kyle said happily. "So what do we garden fairies do right now?"

"Um we take care of the seedlings," she explained as a few of them danced their way. "See, play with them a little..."

"Oh, uh..." Kyle stumbled as he neared one of them, not sure exactly what to do. "Hello, strange moving seed thing..."

The seedling just shook it's body in reply before dancing around Kyle playfully. Kyle just stood there, not sure what to do next.

"It likes you," Myrtle laughed. "It just wants to be your friend."

"Friend?" Kyle repeated softly. He smiled a bit at the dancing seedling, who jumped up and down in response.

"Come on, buddy," Myrtle told him before she flapped her wings and brought herself a few inches from the ground and leading the seedlings. "Let's take care of these guys."

"Oh, sure..." Kyle agreed as she walked beside her floating figure as he led the seedlings behind him. "...buddy."

It was a word he would treasure in his personal dictionary.  
_

_Home..._

"We got to find him! _We got to find him!" _Chum Chum cried hysterically as he dug his fingers into his matted brown hair.

**_SLAP!_**

"Thank you, I needed that..." Chum Chum muttered to Fanboy as he rubbed his cheek.

"I'm sure the underachiever is fine," Sigmund suggested blandly, folding his arms.

"Negative," Dollarnator told him. "The redhead wizard boy must be found or the future may be at stake!"

"And you're suppose to be the machine of the future?" The white-haired wizard questioned doubtly, gazing at Dollarnator's robotic body made entirely of an old Chimp Chomp game, hot dog steamer and other appliances.

"Well, he's not at school, he's not at Milkweed..." Fanboy cut in. "There's only one thing we can do now..."

"What's that?" Chum Chum asked.

_3 Minutes later..._

"KYLE!" Fanboy and Chum Chum shouted at the top of their lungs as they rushed throughout the streets of town.

Above them was Dollarnator using his jet-shoes with Sigmund riding on his back, looking bored and unfazed by the situation, however, he enjoyed the entertainment as well as they boys' lunacy.

"WHERE ARE YOU?" Fanboy shouted.

"COME OUT! COME OUT! COME OUT!" Chum Chum cried.

"What the heck is going on?" Cried their friend Oz as he poked his head from his comic book store.

"Will those two shut up?" Lenny cried in utter stress as he looked out the window of the Frosty Mart.

"Only twelve more years until retirement..." The teacher Mr. Mufflin muttered as he rubbed his aching eyelids from his car as he parked next to the school.

"This is their plan?" Sigmund asked, unimpressed, as he and Dollarnator watched the two boys run around like maniacs, disturbing the townspeople with their shouting.

"Eh, like lightbulbs, they can be bright," Dollarnator explained. "But they can also be bright for a minimum of time..."

"KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE! KYLE!" The two crazy boys chanted as they hopped from one street to the other.

"Will you kids keep the racket down?" Their school cafeteria lady shouted, waving a spoon threateningly from inside her kitchen.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Night finally came upon the land and all the fairies retreated to their homes for a good night's sleep. Kyle laughed Myrtle told him a joke as she flew them over the garden toward her home. They had spent all day working and playing and Kyle got to know the other fairies as well as they got to know him and his human world.

"I haven't had this much fun in ever!" Kyle said with giddy enthusiasm as Myrtle landed at the doorstep of her home. "Being a garden fairy is so much fun!"

"I'm glad you like our lifestyle," Myrtle chuckled as she opened the door of her flower-like home. "Well, this is my place."

As they stepped inside, Kyle gazed toward the small but quite lovely place known as Myrtle's home. A desk made of rocks and sticks stood at a nearby corner, a few trinkets dangled from the ceiling, and large flower heads were plastered on the walls.

"My, what a lovely place you have," he observed.

"Thanks," Myrtle said before she reached into a nearby cupboard and pulled out what appeared to be a golden leaf folded up. "Here a blanket. I've set up a nice patch of leaves for you to sleep on over there by the window." She motioned to a neatly stacked pile of golden leaves set against a wall where a the moonlight shone out of the window. "Hope it'll do."

"Oh, it'll do fine," Kyle assured her before coming over and patting the leaves with a smile. "Thank you."

"No problem," she said. Then her smile faltered. "Kyle, I know I've said this before, but I promise you I'll find a way for you to get back home."

Kyle looked at her, touched by her determination. "Oh, don't worry, Myrtle," he assured her. "Honestly, I feel much at home right now..."

It was the truth. Never had he felt so welcomed and cared for in such a magical place...

"Well, yeah..." Myrtle chuckled as she averted her eyes. "I mean, you are my friend. And friends help friends."

"Too true," he nodded.

They stood there in silence for quite a while; neither could stop looking at the other.

"Well, good night," Myrtle said quickly, breaking the awkward silence, flying away to her bedroom. "See you in the morning, Kyle."

"Yes, goodnight..." Kyle said softly, watching as she left. He smiled like a fool for a few moments before he laid down on his new bed and draped the leaf over his tired body. He looked out the window, the moonlight washing over him like a midnight blue sea...

Honestly, he didn't miss home.  
_

**_If you want to see a picture of Kyle and Myrtle, go to my profile! The picture is also in my Deviantart account, cartuneslover16. The picture there is called "I DO Believe". ;)_**


	3. You Can Fly!

**_So true to word, I think Sigmund can be a jerk. But a very cute jerk, though not as cute as Kyle. :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

For as long as Kyle has stayed in Pixie Hollow, never had he felt such happiness and appreciation. And such nice friends. All the fairies loved and respected him, treating him not only as an individual but of someone of importance, something he never was treated as back in the town he lived in, unless you could count Fanboy and Chum Chum...

And Myrtle...she was his _best _friend. Never had Kyle thought would he actually have a true best friend; Fanboy and Chum Chum were just trying to get one each other's nerves that rainy day, he remembered that moment...

But Myrtle, she was definitely his best friend. Kind, considerate, admired his character...and beautiful.

Yes, as time went on, Kyle noticed just how lovely Myrtle was. Did she have any idea how wonderful she looked? How her orchid eyes shone likes flowers in sunlight? How bubbly her personality was? Kyle had noticed quite a lot.

The young wizard smiled to himself as he helped a few garden fairies cut away at some enormous daisies that were later going to be used as decor for the pixie tree. He never liked hard work, but for a fairy it seemed pretty fun.

"Hey, Kyle," called an oh-so-familiar voice.

Kyle immediately turned his head, smiling like an idiot as he saw his best friend. "Hello, Myrtle." He watched as she and a few other fairies gathered seedlings and flown over him.

Kyle sighed, unable to take his eyes away from the way Myrtle just flapped her wings as if she were a butterfly having just emerged from its cocoon. He was too busy admiring her, he hadn't noticed-

**_CRASH!_**

He crashed right into a stack of weaved baskets.

"You okay, sugar plum?"

Kyle looked up to see it was one of the garden fairies, Rosetta. Red hair like his, Kyle found Rosetta to have a personality that of a jazz singer, speaking with a cool voice and a charming personality.

"Yeah..." He replied as she helped him up. "I'm good."

"For a wizard, you sure are clumsy!" She giggled before playfully ruffling his red hair.

Myrtle turned from her work and watched them.

And she felt an uncertain feeling deep within her...  
_

_Home..._

Morning shone through the comic store window as Oz slowly awoke before raising himself up from the stack of comic books he had slept on the night before. Clutching the Man-Artica action figure he cradled as a teddy bear, he rubbed his eyes before slowly opening them, expecting to see his precious unsold merchandise.

What he saw horrified him.

There were flyers everywhere around the store, and they kept on coming as he spotted Fanboy and Chum Chum using Dollarnator as copy machine to make hundreds more of them.

"What the-?" He exclaimed. A flyer hit his face. He took it off and read. "Have you seen this wizard?" In the center was a picture of an annoyed Kyle.

"Oz, thank goodness you're awake!" Fanboy exclaimed before grabbing a stack of flyers. "It's been almost two days and no Kyle!"

"We're passing out all these flyers to everyone we know!" Chum Chum added, waving a few flyers in his hand. "Sigmund's out passing them around right now."

As if on cue, the white-haired wizard came through the door and gave a bored yawn. "Well, I see the incompetents have actually done their hard work..." He observed as Fanboy feverishly pressed the copy button over and over while Chum Chum caught the flyers shooting out of Dollarnator.

"Sigmund, did you pass out the flyers we gave you?" Chum Chum asked frantically.

"No," the white-haired wizard replied dully as he checked his nails. "I had my Griffin do it."

The screeches of an oh-so-familiar birdlike monster was heard outside.

"Okay, seriously?" Oz asked, the shock of his store being completely covered in photoed flyers still present. "Kyle really is gone?"

"What do you think we've been doing these past couple of days?" Fanboy demanded to him in an insane manner. "First he was there, now he's gone!"

"I miss Kyle!" Chum Chum cried out. "I miss our friend!"

"Kyle...friend..." Sigmund chuckled nervously. "As incompetent as he is, he's very lucky..."

"Look, Oz," Fanboy said in a serious tone as he picked up papers from the floor, "I know that you and a few others don't really care what happens to Kyle, but by golly, Chum Chum and I are going to find him or die trying!"

"Trust me, they nearly fell off a cliff," Dollarnator informed him.

Oz just regarded the two frantic boys. True, Kyle was strange kid with a lack of a lot of things, but of course he was a good friend, even to Oz. And Fanboy thinks he doesn't really care about him!

"Gentlemen..." Oz began as he heaved his chest as if to show his worth. "Get me megaphone and five-hundred gallons worth of Frosty Freeze..." He looked at the flyer in his hands once again. "We got a wizard child to find..."  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

"My, he's quite a biggie..." Kyle stated as he and Myrtle stood atop a high treebranch as they observed a life-size baby bird standing at the edge of its nest, being instructed to flap its wings by the animal fairy known as Fawn.

"Okay, now just flap those wings!" Fawn insisted as she flailed her arms up and down to mimic flying. The bird watched in realization and excitement before it followed ,and soon, it hopped out of its nest.

"Oh, no!" Kyle gasped, fearing for the baby bird's life.

But that fear turned to astonishment as he watched the baby bird happily flying in the air. The redhead wizard gave a sigh of relief and Myrtle had to laugh.

"Don't worry, Kyle," Myrtle assured him. "Animal fairies know what they're doing. Especially Fawn."

Kyle's eyes wandered over to the animal fairy, who was helping the next baby bird. Wild chestnut brown hair and a tomboyish attitude, Kyle thought of her as someone most likely to star in a boys' basketball team.

"Hey, Kyle," Fawn called, motioning for him to come over. "You should try! I think you'd work great with animals!"

"Not with Griffins..." Kyle muttered under his breath, but he did as he was told and the next thing he knew, he was face-to-face with a shy bird whose back was pressed against the edge of the nest. "Oh, poo..."

"That's what happened with me." Kyle turned to see Tinkerbell fly down next to him. "Birds are just shy..." She smiled at the baby bird. "You have to be soft on them..." And she showed her hands to the baby bird. "Don't worry, Kyle is a good boy..."

The bird, watching Tinkerbell's slow movements, began to settle down and slowly approached toward them.

"Uh, problem," Kyle interrupted. "I don't have wings."

"Then use pixie dust," Tinkerbell insisted before she took out a small leaf-like pouch. "Terrence gave me some extra..."

"Be careful, Tink," Myrtle said as she watched her friend pour a bit on Kyle's head. "He's not use to flying without a broomstick."

"I'm sure I can manage," Kyle assured her. Suddenly, he felt his feet leave ground and he found himself rising up into the air. "Hey!" He exclaimed frantically. "What's going on?"

"You're flying," Tinkerbell informed him. "We use this pixie dust as our strength, and to help move around heavy objects."

"My, this is complicated..." He muttered as he tried to 'swim' in space.

"Just flap your wings," Myrtle instructed before she grabbed his leg and pulled him down a little. She motioned to the baby bird, whom watched everything curiously. "Just teach the bird how."

"Very well," Kyle sighed before he gazed over to the baby bird. "Alright, my feathered friend, follow dear Kyle." And he flapped his arms rapidly, as if he were in a pool and had no idea how to swim. "See?"

The bird immediately followed, flapping its arms just as fast, and soon, it was floating beside Kyle.

"Hey, I did it!" Kyle exclaimed happily. "It can fly!"

"And so can you," Myrtle pointed out as she motioned to his controlled floating. "You're becoming quite a fairy, wizard!"

"I can fly!" Kyle exclaimed as he began guiding his body through the air, enjoying the breeze and the lightness of his body. "I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" And immediately, he was flying higher and higher into the sky.

"Not too high, Kyle!" Myrtle exclaimed nervously as she and Tinkerbell watched the redhead wizard soar higher.

"What's wrong?" Kyle asked, peering over his shoulder as he flew higher. "Sky's the limit! What can possibly-"

But before he could finish his sentence, he heard a deadly screeching. Fearfully looking up, he saw-

"A hawk!" Myrtle screamed.

Kyle screamed before he turned around and flew down, the now furious hawk behind him.

"Kyle!" Myrtle screamed.

"Sound the alarm!" Tinkerbell called to two other fairies.

Soon, the sound of a horn was heard and all the fairies that were on the ground immediately ran for shelter. But Myrtle remained as she flapped her wings and shot out toward Kyle.

"Help!" Kyle screamed as he tried to disappear through tree branches as the hawk came close behind him. Soon, he found a deep hole in some nearby tree and immediately flew toward it. The hawk, thankfully, was too big and only became angrier as it picked at the hole, trying to reach Kyle.

The young wizard panted and whimpered as his back pressed deep against the end of the tree, fearing for his life.

"Hey, bird brain!"

The hawk immediately turned around to see Myrtle floating before it, a few acorns under her arms.

"Leave him alone!" She cried before throwing an acorn at the bird, hitting directly at its beak.

Now the hawk was even more furious before it cawed threateningly at the garden fairy. Myrtle screamed before she flew off in the other direction, the hawk now after her.

"Myrtle!" Kyle screamed, poking his head out of his hiding spot.

Myrtle led the hawk on a wild goosechase, leading it through tree branches and pine cones. Finally, she was brought to open space and was greeted by the other fairies, who were armed with various fruits and nuts to use as weapons.

"Get him!" One fairy shouted before throwing a nut at the bird.

Soon, the other fairies joined in and the hawk was pelted with squishy berries and hard-surfaced chestnuts until finally, it flew off in defeat.

"Myrtle!" Kyle gasped as he flew toward his best friend, who lay against a nearby tree branch, still overwhelmed with shock. "Are you alright?"

"I think the important question is..." She began as she looked at him. "Are _you _alright?"

"Forget me!" Kyle exclaimed. "Are you alright?"

"More importantly, are you?" She argued. "I was the scared one here!"

"Guys, guys!" Tinkerbell intervened. "How about just telling each other you're both alright?"

Kyle and Myrtle looked at each other, then they nodded at the tinker fairy.

"We're alright," they both said in unison.

"I was so scared, Kyle," Myrtle told him softly.

"I was scared of losing my best friend as well," Kyle responded.

Again, there was silence between them, only for a few moments. Until Tinkerbell coughed.

"Okay, let's get out of here," she insisted before flapping her wings and lifting into the air. "We've got work to re-finish..."

Glancing at each other once more, Myrtle and Kyle followed behind her, the feeling of fear now gone.

But then brought a new kind of feeling.  
_

_Home..._

"Here's the megaphone, Oz!" Fanboy said as they all stood outside Oz's store. "And Chum Chum got you the Frosty Freezes!"

And in wallowed Chum Chum, who was struggling with the heavy case of the exact amount of Frosty Freeze Oz had requested.

"Oh, good," Oz sighed as he took the megaphone.

"Are you going to start a fundraiser to get money to hire searchers?" Chum Chum asked hopefully. "Using the Frosty Freezes?"

"Uh, no..." Oz said quietly. "I was just thirsty." And he took a cup of Frosty Freeze and gulped it down. "But the megaphone, I have a plan!"

"What's the plan?" Fanboy urged.

"HELP! THERE'S TROUBLE!" Oz shouted at full blast.

"Oh, great Griffins!" Sigmund exclaimed, placing his hands over his ears at the screeching sound of the megaphone. He turned to Fanboy and Chum Chum. "And I thought your plan was ludicrous..."

Suddenly, through thin air, and forming through ice wind, there stood a tall, muscular, familiar face that everyone knew.

"Man-Artica!" Everyone except Sigmund exclaimed happily.

"What seems to be the problem, good citizens?" The hero asked, his gaze scanning his surroundings.

"Man-Artica!" Fanboy exclaimed anxiously as he clutched unto his hero. "Our friend, Kyle, is missing and we need help!"

"It's been like two days!" Chum Chum added frantically.

"The evils of disappearance has taken an innocent victim!" Man-Artica exclaimed. "Fear not, good friends of the boy who does magic! Man-Artica will search high and low in the depths of space to find him!" And with a wave of his icy cape, he faded into a mist and was gone.

"Typical supernatural hero..." Sigmund muttered under his breath.

"What the heck just happened?" All eyes turned to see Lenny and Boog approach them.

"Lenny! Boog!" Fanboy cried. "Kyle's missing!"

"Is that what you two morons have been whining about this past couple of days?" Lenny sighed. "Uh! You two have been shouting 'Kyle' for like forever!"

"Wait, wizkid?" Boog exclaimed. "That kid took twenty bucks from me during a magic act and never gave it back!"

"So you'll help us?" Chum Chum asked hopefully.

"Anything to get my dough back!" Boog stated. "Come on, Lenny!" And he grabbed the other teen's arm and dragged him off. "We got some wiz punk to find!"

"Well, at least more of our friends are helping..." Chum Chum sighed sadly. "Oh, where is Kyle?"

"Probably in some cold, dark, and lonely place..." Fanboy said with a scared, dazed expression on his face.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

"Thank you for stopping me from getting cold, and lighting up this place to not make it dark, oh, and not making me feel alone!" Kyle chirped happily, snuggled under a blanket as he and Myrtle sat atop some giant flower high above some tree branch of the pixie tree, enjoying the warm glow of light that came from the the pool of pixie dust.

"Welcome," Myrtle said before she grabbed an acorn cup and handed it to him. "Have some honey."

"Mmm..." Kyle moaned in satisfaction. "Honey..."

"Well, hey there, sugarbies..." They turned to see Rosetta fly above them, heading for the pixie dust pool. "Just getting a refill..." She landed in front of the pool before getting a handful and splashing it against herself. "Ah, much better..."

"You're looking fetching as well, dear Rosetta," Kyle complimented.

The redhead garden fairy giggled. "Oh, aren't you the little charmer you are!"

"Well, I must say, you've got quite a lovely attitude as well," Kyle laughed.

While Rosetta and Kyle chatted, Myrtle could only watch. Really, there was nothing wrong with seeing them having a conversation. Both were redheads, had charming attitudes, witty personality...

Yet why did Myrtle suddenly feel a pang of jealousy?  
_

**_I think you know the answer! :D_**


	4. Love Lights the Way

**_Will the guys be able to find Kyle? Or will the entire town be turned upside down by the unsuccessful search? :D_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

One week.

Kyle had been missing for one week.

Fanboy was rocking back and forth as he sat on the floor of the Fanlair, muttering words of worry. Chum Chum wasn't doing any better as he banged his hand against their kitchen table, a look of despair on his face. Everyone had pitched in on finding the missing wizard, but no luck, whatsoever.

Suddenly, Oz burst through the door, a look of triumph on his face.

"You found Kyle?" Fanboy asked him hopefully.

"Uh, no..." Oz responded with a nervous chuckle. "But thanks to Sigmund, we can!"

And the white-haired wizard himself walked into the lair, a bored expression on his face. "I just brought out my search wand," he explained dully, "with it, we can find anything through miles."

"Really?" Chum Chum gasped. "Well, let's use it!"

And with that said, Oz brought out Sigmund's special wand; it glowed in the sunlight.

"The best money can buy," Sigmund said with a flamboyant chuckle.

"Okay, how do you work this thing again?" Oz asked as he waved the wand in his hands in confusion. "I'm sorry, I'm part hopefully-superhero, not part wizard."

"Oh, for the love of Elf..." Sigmund rolled his eyes before taking back his wand. "Like this-"

"Fanboy!" Yo and Lupe barged through the room, the impact they sent through the door crashing right into Sigmund.

"Hey, ladies," Fanboy greeted, "any luck?"

"None," Lupe shrugged, "it's really hard to find our big-braced amigo."

"Uh..." Lupe and Yo turned and watched as the door they swung open slowly eased closed, revealing a very-crushed Sigmund plastered to the wall.

As well as his now broken wand.

"Oops..." Yo muttered, noticing the wand crinkle in half. "Was that important?"

"Great..." Oz rolled his eyes. "Back to Search and Rescue oldies-style."

"People of the future!" And in flew Dollarnator, sipping from a cup of Frosty Freeze. "I made a discovery!"

"You found Kyle?" Fanboy exclaimed with a hopeful gleam in his eye.

"Negative..." Dollarnator booted. "I have discovered that Frosty Freeze can work as my ultimate booster!" And he held his drink high, as if it were a special symbol to represent something.

Fanboy groaned, feeling hopeless as ever. "Oh, we're getting nowhere..."

"Don't give up hope, Fanboy," Chum Chum urged. "We'll find Kyle!"

"Oh, Kyle..." Fanboy whimpered. "He must be screaming for help right now!"  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

"Help! Help!"

Myrtle looked up from her cup of honey and watched as Kyle was trying to pull the reins of two gigantic mice that were racing toward a basket of cheese Fawn left for them. The garden fairy giggled at Kyle's dismay before she left her resting spot from the tree and flew over to assist him.

"Here," she offered before she placed her hands over his, and together, made a quick jerk that immediately halted the mice in their tracks.

"You sure you aren't an animal fairy?" Kyle teased.

"Hey, we all have our ways with animals," she chuckled.

"Oh, too true," Kyle laughed before one of the mice came over to him and sniffed his hand playfully. Kyle cooed at it before petting it atop its head. "And here I thought mice were an abomination to human kind...they're actually sort of cute."

"Yes, especially Cheese here," Myrtle added before she petted the mouse known as Cheese.

"By the way, Myrtle," Kyle began, "do you think my hair is red like Rosetta's?"

Hearing Rosetta's name suddenly made Myrtle's heart drop and she pretended to be nonchalant when all she wanted to do was mope in sadness. "Um, why?" She tried to hide the hurt in her voice.

"No reason," he said. "It's just...Rosetta and I seem like some sort of redhead pair, don't you think?"

"I...I guess..." Myrtle rolled her eyes.

Kyle caught on to her sudden change in attitude as he gazed at her in confusion. "Is something wrong?"

"Oh, uh, no..." She assured him. She raised herself high from the ground. "Um, I got to go..."

Kyle watched as she flew away. Then he turned toward Cheese. "For someone as lovely as her..." He spoke to the mouse before petting it. "She seems so sad lately..."

Unknowist to him, a certain Tinkerfairy hid high above the tree where Myrtle had rested earlier, having witnessed to the whole exchange of conversation between the young wizard and the garden fairy.

"Oh, something needs to be done..." She murmured to herself before she flapped her wings and flew off.  
_

_Home..._

"Anything?" Fanboy's voice boomed through Dollarnator's monitor.

The machine from the future gazed over the town and sadly shook his head. "Negative..." He responded. "My radar does not seem to pick up the wizard kid."

"Keep looking, man!" Chum Chum's voice boomed. "He's got to be somewhere!"

"I will do all I can," Dollarnator responded as he took a step forward.

**_CRASH!_**

And crashed right through the roof of the Frosty Mart where he had been standing.

"I told you not to go on the roof!" Lenny said angrily.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

"Hey, thanks again for helping me collect some light while all the other light fairies were busy," the light fairy known as Iridessa told Myrtle as they flew over the field of sunflowers.

"No problem," Myrtle smiled, "I just love this time of day when the sun sets..." And she smiled toward the horizon, where the breathtaking sun was sitting as if it were just a few feet away.

"Hey, everyone." Both fairies turned to see the water fairy known as Silvermist fly over to them.

And Kyle was with her.

"Oh, Kyle..." Myrtle's voice said barely above a whisper. She lowered her face, trying to hide her blush.

"Flying is so much fun!" Kyle laughed as he did a 360 in the air next to Silvermist.

"Heard about Myrtle helping and I thought Kyle might like to see how light is collected," Silvermist told Iridessa.

"Collect light..." Kyle sighed happily. "Oh, it's like being in a fairytale!"

"Myrtle, you know what to do..." Iridessa told the garden fairy before she handed her the leaf-like bag.

"Holding light will be no problem," Myrtle chuckled.

"Kyle, you should try," Silvermist told the young wizard before gently pushing him toward Myrtle.

"Really?" Kyle smiled.

"Really?" Myrtle asked, eyes wide. She quickly faded her surprise as she just smiled.

"Uh, yeah..." Iridessa said before she and Silvermist lowered themselves from the sky. "Uh, me and Silvermist will be right back..."

"Oh, yes..." Silvermist nodded vigorously. "We have to, uh...check the bugs and all that..." And with that, they quickly flew down, leaving Kyle and Myrtle to their own devices.

"Strange..." Kyle observed as he watched them leave. "They seemed rather anxious..."

"The bugs must be an emergency," Myrtle muttered. She smiled to Kyle. "Um, so you really want to get light..."

"Oh, it will be intriguing!" Kyle laughed. "How do I start?"

"Well, this is what Iridessa taught me..." She instructed as she and Kyle flew a bit closer toward the brightness of the sunset. "Just reach out and..."

As soon as she reached her hand into the brightness of the light that took part of the sunflower garden, in her hand was glowing orb of gold.

Kyle's eyes widened in amazement. "Wow..." He was a lost for words.

"Here, hold it," Myrtle insisted before she took Kyle's hand and gently placed the orb in it.

It didn't feel hot...it felt amazing. And the brightness of it seemed to tickle the young wizard's skin.

"Amazing..." Kyle sighed.

Myrtle smiled at his amazement. "It sure is..."

She looked down to see that her hand still held Kyle's. Kyle noticed as well. And they quickly let go and continued on in silence.

Meanwhile, down in the sunflowers, Silvermist and Iridessa, along with Tinkerbell, Fawn, and Rosetta, were well hidden among the roots, watching as Myrtle and Kyle were working.

"There was a few seconds of hand-holding..." Rosetta announced quietly. "But nothing!"

"Time for plan B..." Tinkerbell told Iridessa.

Iridessa winked before she turned her head and gave a whistle.

"So this little bit of light will really create a huge rainbow?" Kyle asked Myrtle in disbelief as she twirled the orb in his hands.

"Very," Myrtle nodded. "You should see what it does with water..." Suddenly, her became attuned to something.

"Do you hear something?" Kyle asked her.

"Sounds like..." And Myrtle turned her head. "Fireflies!"

Kyle looked and her direction to see a massive group of fireflies head towards them. Particularly at Kyle, considering he was holding the bag of light. The young wizard screamed before flying off.

"Kyle!" Myrtle exclaimed as she flew after them.

"I hoped that worked..." Tinkerbell told the other fairies before they followed close behind them.

Kyle raced through the field, the fireflies hot on his tail, the desire for their light burning more than the light in the bag he held. "Help!"

"Kyle!" Myrtle called, flapping her hands. "Toss me the bag!"

Kyle didn't take a second to do what he was told as he tossed her the bag and now Myrtle was the one being chased. But unlike Kyle, Myrtle enjoyed it and she had a plan up her sleeve.

"Myrtle!" Kyle called as he raced beside her, now the both of them were being chased. "What now?"

Myrtle had a determined look on her face before she extended a hand. "Give me your hand."

And Kyle did so. Fingers entwined, Myrtle raised the both of them up, the fireflies following behind them.

"What are we doing?" Kyle asked as Myrtle continued raising them up.

Myrtle just smiled, her eyes focused on the sky. "When it's a little dark..." She announced. Then she dug her free hand into the bag. "...let their be light!"

And with that said, she took out all the light in the bag before throwing it into the air. The fireflies followed after it, and soon, each firefly was donning their own special little light. The laughed in glee before flying around Myrtle and Kyle, saying thanks before flying off.

"That was interesting..." Kyle chuckled as he and Myrtle watched them leave. He smiled at Myrtle. "You're amazing, Myrtle..." He said softly, his face beaming.

Myrtle blushed. "Well, I do what I can..."

"Trust me..." Kyle said, his voice barely above a whisper. "The way I see it...you can do anything."

This time, Myrtle looked at him, her orchid eyes looking into his. "Wow, Kyle..." She didn't know what to say.

It was Kyle's turn to blush as he averted his eyes. "Myrtle, there's something I really want to say...but I'm too much of a boob to say it."

"Oh, Kyle..." Myrtle ushered. "Please, tell me..."

"Well, uh..." Kyle rubbed the back of his neck. "See, we've gotten to know each other...and you've really helped me...and even introduced me to a world that's actually made me happy, and well..." He looked down at their hands.

His hand held her tighter, not wanting to let go.

Myrtle noticed this, her eyes widening a bit.

"Well what?" Myrtle asked softly, her heart beating rapidly.

Kyle took a deep breath, then gazed at her eye. "That I...I really, uh..."

Suddenly, a few of the fireflies that had been flying around crashed into Kyle, which crashed her into Myrtle-

-which crashed their lips together.

Both were stunned by the sudden action, not sure what to do was they looked at one another, their lips never breaking away...but then they both relaxed, and so did their lips.

It was a first kiss for both of them.

"And done," Tinkerbell smiled as she and the others watched from underneath the sunflowers.  
_

_Home..._

Yo just stood, her eyes looking into space, her mouth open.

"Uh, Yo?" Fanboy asked, waving a hand in her face as his other hand held a few 'Missing Wizard' copies. "You okay?"

Yo, finally broken from her pensive state, quickly shook her head before she looked at Fanboy with a amazed expression on her face.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I'm not sure..." Yo replied, rubbing her head. "Suddenly, my romantic senses are tingling..."

"Romantic senses?" Sigmund asked her with a bored tone as he folded one of the flyers into an airplane.

"You know, when you sense someone's in love..." Yo explained.

"In love?" Fanboy repeated. "Who?"

"Beats me," Yo shrugged.  
_

_Pixie Hollow..._

Queen Clarion stood outside her apartment and watched Myrtle and Kyle sit under one of the leaves of the Pixie tree, enjoying the moonlight that shone on this special night. It had become no secret that a human and a garden fairy have found love in each other, do to the fact that Tinkerbell had been whooping and hollering with her friends on their successful plan at matchmaking.

Never had anything like this happened before...but the fairy queen knew there was always room for new things to happen.

She smiled as she watched Myrtle and Kyle emerge from their spot and linked arms together, flying down from the tree and heading home for the night.

"It is possible," Queen Clarion said softly to herself before she too flew off to take her slumber.  
_

**_Well, they're together now! And Fanboy and the others are still going nuts trying to look for the now lovesick wizard! :D_**


	5. Home

**_All I can say is that with a little faith, trust, and pixie dust, anything can be done. ;)_**

**_This is the last chapter! I'd like to thank everyone who's read this, especially Flore-Silver45-24. :)_**

**_Please read and review!  
_ _**

Myrtle hummed to herself as she walked down the path of daisies and petunias, looking for more 'lost things' to give to Tinkerbell. Kyle was back at the water fairy location being tutored in flying and creating amazing tricks through water by Silvermist.

Kyle...

Oh, just the thought of him made the brunette fairy's heart swell and she hugged herself lovingly, the feeling of love boosting her happiness even more. She walked over to another 'lost thing'; it was a bracelet charm. Then she walked over to another area and picked up what she had no idea was a chain.

"Oh, this is just wonderful!"

Myrtle's head shot up, wondering where that interesting yet slightly sarcastic voice came from. Being ever so lightly on her feet, Myrtle quietly walked toward where she heard the complaining voice. Finally, entering among a huge pile of tall grass, the garden fairy separated the strands and looked down.

She gasped.

There, laying on the ground was a book. But it didn't appear like any book; it had a face.

"Who goes there?" It spoke, slightly afraid yet slightly annoyed. He looked up at Myrtle's astonished face. "Oh, wonderful...you creatures actually exist. Maybe now if Kyle ever gets back into Milkweed Academy he'll take his fairy lessons more seriously."

Myrtle's eyes widened before she slowly bent down to the talking book. "Wait...you know Kyle?"

"Of course, I do," the book responded, "I'm his Necronomicon. His spellbook if you fairies are quite draft in the wind..."

"His spellbook..." Myrtle's mind scanned over her past conversations with Kyle. He had mentioned something about having been transported here through a spell...

Her eyes widened and a big smile plastered her face before she grabbed the book and flew into the sky.

"My, your hands are quite soft..." the talking book complimented. "And smell quite fragrant..."  
_

Kyle lay against a spiderweb, which served as a holding spot for when garden fairies place drops of water on them, relaxing as he gazed up toward the clear blue sky. Silvermist taught him quite well, and he enjoyed the fascinating water sports the water fairies did.

But not as much as he enjoyed Myrtle...spending time with her, talking to her, kissing her.

Kyle's lips still felt tingly after that accidental kiss he and Myrtle had shared the day before, and he couldn't stop himself from gently placing his fingers across his, stroking it gently.

He felt as if he had been kissed by magic.

"Kyle!" He knew that lovely voice to well.

"Oh, Kyle, where in Great Heavens have you been, dear boy?" And he knew _that _voice all too well.

Kyle shot forward from the web and saw Myrtle fly toward him, his book under her arm. "My Necronomicon!" He exclaimed as Myrtle landed before him on her knees, pressing her weight gently to the web.

"I found him in the exact place where I had first found you," she told him as she handed him his book. "He's really nice..."

"And you are quite the apple of any man's eye," the spellbook told her with a leathery smile. He peered over at Kyle, whom held him gently. "Oh, dear! You have no idea how dreadful it was being on the ground for days!"

"Missed you, too..." Kyle chuckled.

"Now you can go home..." Myrtle said quietly, averting her eyes.

Kyle saw the sad look in her eyes, his fingers gently stroking his spellbook as if it were a cat. An easy spell from his book would certainly take him back.

But did he really want to go home? Was it even home?

Kyle looked down at his book, whom looked up at him expectingly. "I say, dear boy, what troubles you?"

Kyle gazed at his disheartened girlfriend, then he looked back at his book. "I just..."

Finally, Myrtle looked at him. "What's wrong, Kyle?" She asked softly. "I thought this book was your way to getting home."

Kyle sighed deeply...then he gave her a warm smile. "But I'm already home."

Myrtle's eyes widened at the statement. Kyle just smiled before he gently placed down his book and took Myrtle's hands in his. "Myrtle...this life in Pixie Hollow...it makes me happy." He looked into her eyes. "You make me happy."

Myrtle's face grew red as she just looked at him, dumbfounded.

"And I love you," he told her with everything his heart could muster.

The garden fairy could feel the tears well up in her eyes as she gazed at the young wizard. "I...I...I love you, too..."

They continued gazing into each other's eyes...until the Necronomicon coughed loudly.

"This is all so very beautiful," the book said, "but honestly, Kyle. Do you really want to stay here for good? Think about your education, my good man."

"What about your friends?" Myrtle asked Kyle softly. Before Kyle had a chance to retort, she cut in. "I mean, sure, by the way you've described your kind, they may seem kind of mean as well as a bit empty-minded..." She smiled as she linked her fingers into his. "But they're your family no matter what. And in a way, dare I say it, they care about you..."

Kyle took her words in. While he saw the people of his hometown to be dull as well as incredibly careless, his girlfriend was telling him the positive of it all. She was always bringing a bright side to everything. And that was another thing he loved about her.

"Fine," he gave in with a sigh before smiling at her. "I'll go back to Freakboy and Dumb Dumb as well as the other boobs you call the 'most caring people in the world'."

"Good," Myrtle smiled before she leaned down and planted a kiss on his forehead. "And I'm coming with you."  
_

Myrtle and Kyle stood atop the tall Pixie Tree, both holding the Necronomicon. Tinkerbell and the other fairies as well as Queen Clarion and the other guardians watched over them.

"Please have a safe journey back," she told both Kyle and Myrtle. She smiled especially at Kyle. "Pixie Hollow will always welcome you, Kyle the Conjurer."

"I thank you greatly for your hospitality, your highness," Kyle told her with courtesy before bowing to her.

"You two lovebirds be careful, you hear?" Rosetta called to them.

"We will," Myrtle assured her, her fingers connecting with Kyle's, her heart racing with excitement at the thought of meeting other humans like Kyle.

"Kyle, wait!" In flew Terrence, the dustkeeper fairy, as he landed before them, a small leafy bag in his hands. "This is for both of you."

Kyle took the bag of pixie dust, his eyes sparkling with the knowledge that what he had experienced here in Pixie Hollow, he could do it again when he went home. "My good friend, Terrence! I thank you!"

"Better than a broomstick," Terrence winked before he flew off and stood beside Tinkerbell.

"Are you ready?" Kyle asked Myrtle, his hand tightening around hers.

"I'm ready," she told him, a determined look on her face.

"And I'm ready to get myself cleaned up and polished!" The Necronomicon whined. "Oh, all this dirt and flower dust will take long hours removing!"

Kyle rolled his eyes before he opened the book, and muttered a spell.

Soon, great strands of light emerged around him and Myrtle, engulfing them. The other fairies gasped, never having witnessed such magic before.

Though Myrtle was a bit nervous about the magic completely taking her in, holding Kyle's hand assured her and her fear slowly died down. She and Kyle smiled at one another...then they came closer and kissed.

Soon, the light took over the both of them completely, until finally, they faded into thin air...  
_

_Home..._

"Just give up, dweeb..." Boog muttered as he and the others stood around a bus stop, though they weren't waiting for any bus in particular. "The wizkid's probably made a home in some volcano or whatever..."

"Never!" Fanboy barked, startling everyone. With many sleepless days as well as longtime searches, both Fanboy and Chum Chum were quite a worse for wear, even a bit more crazy than they usually were.

"Oh, please..." Sigmund rolled his eyes. "The way I see it, Kyle is probably doomed as he has always been...and how he gets out of a fix, I'll never decipher..."

"You're being a little mean..." Yo told him with a frown.

"Okay, seriously, guys..." Oz began, trying to break the arguing. "Maybe Fanboy is probably on to something here...I mean, if Kyle is not here, then maybe he's somewhere up there..." And he pointed to the sky.

Suddenly, Man-Artica landed in front of everyone.

"Man-Artica!" Chum Chum exclaimed before he and Fanboy jumped him. "Did you find Kyle?" He pleaded.

"Afraid not, tiny orange human fellow..." The hero sighed. "I've searched countless galaxies, battled thousands of space creatures...but alas, your wizard friend is nowhere..."

"Go figure..." Sigmund muttered under his breath.

"Oh, it's hopeless!" Fanboy cried as he sank to the floor. "We'll never find Kyle!"

"Radar picking up!" Dollarnator suddenly exclaimed as his sensors began beeping.

"You got Kyle?" Fanboy exclaimed hopefully, laying on his knees as if making a desperate prayer.

"Yes!" The machine responded with a robotic smile. This announcement created cheers among everyone.

"Well, where is he?" Chum Chum demanded.

"He's right..." Dollarnator said slowly as he pointed a robotic finger into thin air.

Suddenly, a great orb of light formed just above them, and it grew even bigger. Everyone quickly moved out of the way, astonished by the brightness of it.

"I say..." Sigmund muttered, actually impressed by what he saw.

"Oh, pretty!" Yo exclaimed with a girlish giggle.

Soon, the orb of light dropped down to the ground. Then it expanded into a wide circle, and suddenly...two glowing figures began to emerge from the circle. And ever so slowly, it began to pice together something...

...Kyle and Myrtle.

Eyes closed, arms wrapped around each other, Kyle and Myrtle deepened their kiss, which was just as good as their first one. They were so occupied with the connection of their lips...

Then Kyle's eyes slowly opened and he peered over to see everyone staring at them, surprised and dumbfounded.

Kyle quickly drew his lips away from Myrtle and the both of them stared back at everyone. "Oh, hello there..." He chuckled nervously before he and Myrtle quickly withdrew arms from each other.

"Kyle!" Fanboy and Chum Chum, and even everyone else, shouted with happiness before they raced over and hugged Kyle.

"You were actually worried about me?" Kyle asked, obviously surprised.

"You're our friend, Kyle!" Chum Chum chirped, clutching him from behind. "Of course we were worried!"

"Fanboy and Chum Chum gathered everyone and we've been searching you for days, man!" Oz informed him before playfully ruffling his red hair. "Seriously, where have you been?"

"And who's the hot babe?" Boog asked as he, along with everyone else, looked over to Myrtle, who stood before them, arms behind her back.

"Oh, that's Myrtle..." Kyle explained as soon as everyone stopped hugging him.

"Oh, my gosh!" Yo exclaimed as she gazed at her wings. "She's a fairy!"

"Well, of course, they exist..." Sigmund scoffed. "Which Kyle never really believed..."

"I do now," Kyle told him with a mocking smile.

"S'up, baby!" Boog greeted Myrtle before approaching her suavely. "I'm single, just to let you know..." And he winked at her.

Myrtle felt her face grow hot and she became incredibly nervous.

"And I'm single, famous, _and _rich," Sigmund informed her before shoving Boog out of the way. He wiggled his eyebrows at her with a cheeky smirk. "How do you do, madmoiselle?" And he took her hand and kissed it.

Kyle was fuming.

"Um, hi..." Myrtle said with a nervous chuckled before she took her hand back. "As Kyle mentioned, I'm Myrtle...his girlfriend."

"What?" Everyone exclaimed in shock before they all turned to Kyle, who just smiled.

"She's your girlfriend, Kyle?" Fanboy asked the young wizard, an excited smile on his face. "Dude, she's a knockout!"

"Well, yes, she's very beautiful..." Kyle chuckled in embarrassment.

"Oh, come on!" Boog exclaimed to himself. "I can't get a date but the little wizkid can?"

"Maybe if you actually worked, girls would actually notice you," Lenny told him blandly.

"I don't see you with chicks!" Boog retorted.

"She is your girlfriend?" Sigmund asked Kyle. He was very shocked, obviously, and Kyle was enjoying it.

"Yes, Sigmund..." Kyle smirked at him before he stood beside Myrtle and placed an arm around her. "Kyle the Conjurer...and the boyfriend of a fairy."

Sigmund's eye began to twitch, and he folded his arms and huffed. Kyle knew that he was definitely jealous. While Sigmund still had money and fame, Kyle now had two things he didn't have: Fanboy and Chum Chum as friends...and a beautiful as well as magical girlfriend.

"Call it fate when he first came to Pixie Hollow..." Myrtle beamed as she petted his head. "You know, we should introduce your friends to the place sometime. I'm sure Queen Clarion would like that..."

Kyle winced at the thought of bumbling idiots like Fanboy and Chum Chum causing havoc throughout the many regions of Pixie Hollow, probably ruining the gardens as well as harming the animals as well as messing with the pixie dust. Thankfully, he had his in his pocket.

"Now, Myrtle..." He told her. "It seems too soon to suggest such a thing, don't you think?"

Myrtle raised and eyebrow at him, but before she could say anything, they were quickly bombarded with questions from everyone.

"What's Pixie Hollow like?"

"Are there more hot fairies like you?"

"Do the outfits come in different sizes?"

"Where can I get a pair of wings?"

"What food do you have there?"

"Is Queen Clarion like Queen Elizabeth?"

"How do you smell so flowery?"

Most of these questions were from Fanboy and Chum Chum.

Myrtle chuckled before she playfully nudged Kyle. "Perhaps..." She said. "...'soon' may not be the best time to introduce them to Pixie Hollow."

**FIN  
**_

**_Well, the other fairies won't be meeting Fanboy and Chum Chum anytime soon! Stay tuned for another FBCC/Tinkerbell crossover coming soon! And thanks, everyone, for reading!_**


End file.
